A flat-screen television, such as a liquid crystal television, has a detachable pedestal which can be dispensed with when it is desired to install the television on a wall. However, when the television is to be seated on, for example, a television base, the pedestal is used to support the television on the seating surface of the base.
The anti-topple restraint is provided on the pedestal to prevent the television from being toppled by, for example, an earthquake. For example, the anti-topple restraint takes the form of a restraining strap which is secured to the television base, or an eye through which a restraining wire passes.
A pedestal disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-322512 has an eye-like coupling member which is screwed into the pedestal. A restraining wire runs between this coupling member and a hook secured to a wall, thereby preventing a liquid crystal television supported by the pedestal from toppling.
Such an anti-topple restraint may be fitted to a catch in order to reduce the number of components. The catch projects from, for example, the base of the pedestal. The anti-topple restraint has an opening in which the catch can be engaged in order to attach the anti-topple restraint to the pedestal.
To improve the appearance of the television, a glass plate is used in the manufacture of the pedestal. The glass plate is fixed a supporting unit and rubber feet. The supporting unit supports the television proper.
However, it is difficult to provide an anti-topple restraint coupling on the pedestal comprising a glass plate, even if the conventional structure of television pedestals is applied to such a glass plate. For instance, the aforementioned catch provided on the glass plate may be broken off by a force applied thereto.